wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoto z Porto Bello/17
| autor=Arthur Douglas Howden Smith | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XVII Burza Zanim zdołaliśmy dostrzec „Konia Morskiego”, jużeśmy posłyszeli łopot fokżagla i skrzyp liny. Potem można już było rozeznać jakowyś potężny cień — spiętrzone motowisko rei i lin wyłaniające się jak widmo z rozpostartych mroków. Okręt podpływał ku nam — bliżej, bliżej i bliżej; zderzenie obu statków wydawało się rzeczą niechybną; naprężenie doszło do ostatnich granic. Dziwiłem się powściągliwości mego dziadka. Czyż on nigdy?... Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy jego spokojny i zrównoważony głos przerwał milczenie: — Pal, Coupeau! Trrach! Bu-u-um! Pokład zadygotał pod naszymi stopami; kadłub okrętu, przytrzymany kotwicą, zakołysał się w przód i bryznął kipielą. Czerwona smuga ognia opasała burtę „Jakuba”, a na jedno mgnienie oka ukazał się nam „Koń Morski” zarysowując się silnie w swych szczegółach na tle połyskującej, czarnej wody i niskich, zalesionych brzegów. Na szczycie masztu przedniego ujrzałem człowieka wymachującego bezradnie granatem; ujrzałem ludzi, którzy ciekawie wytrzeszczali oczy ze strzelnic właśnie w chwili, gdy huknęła w nich nasza kanonada. Przelotnie dostrzegłem też zwierzęcą twarz Bonesa, który wyzierał zza parapetu trzymając w zębach kordelas. Zapadła znów ciemność. Było słychać pękanie i trzaskanie desek wespół z takim zgiełkiem, jakiego chyba już nigdy w życiu nie usłyszę; były to wrzaski nieszczęśników, którym zajrzała w oczy nieoczekiwana śmierć, były złorzeczenia, bluźnierstwa i żałosne nawoływania — wszystko to zlewało się w jedną nieopisaną, potępieńczą wrzawę. Spokojny głos dziadka tak łatwo zapanował nad tym zamętem, jak gdyby wciąż trwała niezmącona cisza. — Odetnij cumę, Saundersie! Z „Konia Morskiego” odpowiedział mu ryk Flinta: — A walcież w nich, tchórzliwe dranie! Do armat! Z dział „Konia Morskiego” wybiegły na nas krwawe jęzory ognia, a nierówny huk strzałów rozdarł ciszę nocną. Zadrżała i zatrzęsła się cała pojemność „Króla Jakuba”, sieczona gradem żelaza. Na forkasztelu, pokładzie średnim i działowym podniosły się jęki i wrzaski: — Boże! — Moja noga!... Moja noga!... — O, jak boli! Chryste Panie, jakże to... — Oczy mi wypaliło! Już po nich! — Gdzie moja ręka, Boże, gdzie moja ręka? Ale dziadek po raz trzeci zapanował nad wrzawą: — Nastaw żagle, Marcinie! Coupeau nabił powtórnie swe działa i z pokładu „Jakuba” buchnęła druga salwa z tą samą druzgocącą zgodnością co przedtem. „Koń Morski” się cofnął, jak gdyby nasz ogień miał tę skuteczność, by sam przez się mógł odrzucić okręt. Chmury dymu zawisły pomiędzy okrętami, a ja spostrzegłem, że przydało się nam odcięcie cumy. Odpływ niósł nas już w dół zatoki, w stronę pełnego morza. „Koń Morski” dał jeszcze jedną, poszarpaną salwę, która to tylko zdziałała, że rozbryzgała wodę lub zmąciła namuł pobrzeżny, potem zaś rozpoczął zaciekły pościg, a śmigownice na jego forkasztelu szczekały zajadle, miotając dwudziestofuntowe pociski nad naszymi pokładami. Nasze armaty milczały. Z pokładu działowego raz wraz wychodzili ludzie, których Marcin zapędzał do rei, by rozwijać wszystkie żagle celem chwytania błędnego wiatru, hulającego sobie dowolnie od południowego zachodu do południowego wschodu. Pułkownik O’Donnell jął pięścią wygrażać dziadkowi. — Co ci znów do łba strzeliło, Murrayu? — zawołał. — Miałeś doskonałą sposobność, by raz na zawsze skończyć z tymi szubrawcami. Czy się ich boisz, że tak zawracasz kitę... ty, któryś dał pierwszą salwę... no i drugą? — Bynajmniej, pułkowniku — odparł dziadek. — Oddawszy pierwszą i drugą salwę, jak waszmość trafnieś się wyraził, mam również zamiar zadać im coup de grace''Coup de grace'' (franc.) — ostateczny cios., i to z jak najmniejszym uszczerbkiem dla mojego okrętu. — Człowiecze, nigdy już nie będziesz miał takiej sposobności, jaką właśnie przegapiłeś — nasrożył się Irlandczyk. — Jak na żołnierza, waćpan okazujesz niezwykłą płytkość sądów — odrzekł dziadek. — Gdybym pozostał w ciasnocie przystani, by załatwić porachunki z kapitanem Flintem, mógłbym oczywiście zyskać zwycięstwo, ale musiałbym przy tym podporządkować umysł sile fizycznej, a ponadto narazić się na — stosunkowo znaczne straty. Wolę wypchnąć go na morze, gdzie za pomocą manewrów i odpowiedniej strategii mogę połową lub trzecią częścią kosztów dopiąć tegoż celu. — Wszystko jedno — odrzekł O’Donnell. — Jeżeli go zatopisz, stracisz skarb. — Zupełna prawda — potwierdził Murray. — Ale co waćpan powiesz, gdy zapędzę go na brzeg, hę? Nie wiem, co na to odpowiedział O’Donnell, gdyż naraz na pokładzie rozległ się tupot i Moira rzuciła się ojcu w objęcia. — O padre! — zawołała. — Uchroniłeś się od kuli armatniej? Obudziłam się, gdy zaczęto strzelać i zdawało mi się, że jesteśmy znowu na „Najświętszej Trójcy”, a biedny aptekarz, senior Nunez, jęczy od zadanej rany... a pragnął doczekać spokojnego końca swych dni w domku koło Alkantary!... Potem zaś myślałam, że to tylko taki sen okropny. Ale działa znów zagrzmiały, okręt się zatrząsł, a pod moimi drzwiami rozległ się donośny krzyk. Wybiegłam więc w samej koszulce... na podłodze kajuty leżał, brocząc krwią, Murzynek Diomedes, a obok niego Ben Gunn, odprawiając modły. Wówczas ogarnęłam się dla przyzwoitości w jaki taki przyodziewek i poszłam szukać was, bo trzęsłam się ze strachu na całym ciele... na Boga żywego! O’Donnell przytulił ją do siebie. — No, no, córeczko — odezwał się z czułością, jaką okazywał tylko w stosunku do niej. — To, co najgorsze, zaraz przeminie. Nie masz czego się obawiać. Ona sięgnęła ręką w górę i pogłaskała go po twarzy. — Doprawdy, a ja myślałam tylko o tym, czy zdołam dostać się do ciebie, padre — powiedziała. — Ale straszna to rzecz spać samej i obudzić się podczas bitwy morskiej. Ojciec zaklął półgłosem. — Ach, byłem zaiste słaby i głupi, żem wciągnął cię w taką awanturę. Przyjdzie dzień, że będę musiał odpowiadać... Ona ręką zatkała mu usta. — Jak gdybym ja chciała być gdzie indziej, a nie właśnie tutaj! Odwróciłem głowę nie chcąc się wtrącać do ich poufnych spraw; o jakie ćwierć mili za naszym statkiem ujrzałem błysk ognia i posłyszałem przygłuszony huk jednego z dział pościgowych znajdujących się na „Koniu Morskim”. Moira jeszcze coś powiedziała, czego nie dosłyszałem, ale ojciec jej przerwał: — Zejdź na dół, moja droga, i zaczekaj, aż będziemy... W powietrzu rozległ się przykry świst, na który zjeżyły mi się włosy na głowie; zaraz potem usłyszałem trzask kuli uderzającej w drzewo. — Blisko, na Boga! — zauważył mój dziadek. O’Donnell zachwiał się jakoś dziwnie i zwalił się w ramiona swej córki. — Padre! — krzyknęła Moira, a głos jej przepojony był nieprzytomnym bólem. — Czemu nie wstajesz? Czyś raniony? Najświętsza Panno! On stracił przytomność! Panie Bob, panie Piotrze, pomóżcie mi! On taki... taki... ciężki! Piotr i ja skoczyliśmy jej z pomocą, a Murray nadbiegł wkrótce po nas. Ułożyliśmy rosłe ciało O’Donnella na pokładzie, a ja pobiegłem po latarnię. Gdym z nią powrócił, już dziadek objął komendę nad całą sytuacją. — Nie możemy się doszukać ani krwi, ani złamania kości — powiedział. — Bądź łaskaw, Robercie, potrzymać światło koło jego głowy. Żółty blask zaigrał na pociągłym obliczu Irlandczyka. Wargi pułkownika były cofnięte jakby w zastygłym uśmiechu; oczy miał szklane i nieruchome; w jego żylastej szyi nie było znać uderzeń tętna. Moira uklękła obok, nacierając jego bezwładne ręce i wymawiając z łkaniem najprzeróżniejsze pieszczotliwe słowa po angielsku, irlandzku i hiszpańsku. Murray, pochylając się z drugiej strony, zapuszczał badawczo palce w zanadrze koszuli jej ojca. W lekko połyskujących oczach mojego dziadka pojawił się wyraz zmieszania, lecz rysy twarzy zachowały nadal dawną nieruchomość. — Na nic się nie zda wołać na niego, dzieweczko — ozwał się łagodnie. — Sama widzisz, że nie odpowiada. — Ale odpowie! — żachnęła się. — Pewno waszmość niebawem dojdziesz, co mu się złego przydarzyło. Może łyk wódki go otrzeźwi? Dziadek przestąpił przez leżące ciało O’Donnella i wyjął z jej uścisku rękę zmarłego, którą nacierała. — Chodź, waćpanna — rzekł podnosząc ją — poprosimy Piotra, ażeby zaniósł go do kajuty, dobrze? — Ale... ale... musimy go ocucić! — Nie zdołamy go ocucić — odrzekł dziadek łagodnie. Ona wstała, oszołomiona i ledwie przytomna. — Nie... zdołamy... go ocucić? Dlaczego? — Bo serce bić w nim przestało — odrzekł dziadek. — Żwawo! Podtrzymaj ją, Robercie! Moira wpadła w me ramiona. — Umarł! — szepnęła mdlejącym głosem. — Niepodobna, by umarł! — zawołałem. — Nie było ani śladu rany. — Neen — rzekł Piotr. Podniósł latarnię z tego miejsca, gdzie ją postawiłem na pokładzie, i skierował światło na wierzch głowy pułkownika O’Donnella. W poprzek lewej skroni Irlandczyka znaczyła się sina kresa podobna do blizny. — Postrzał powierzchowny — oznajmił Piotr. — Kula przeszła tuż blisko. — Ależ skóra nawet nie jest zdarta! — sprzeciwiłem się. — Ja, ale to nie zmienia faktu... neen! Murray nachylił się i palcami wymacał pręgę. — Piotr ma słuszność — odezwał się. — Wstrząs uszkodził mózg. Słyszałem ja nieraz o takich dziwacznych postrzałach, alem nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. Moira przywarła do mych ramion. — Więc on naprawdę nie żyje? Padre naprawdę nie żyje? Więc umarł... bez spowiedzi, bez duchowej pociechy? O święci Pańscy, bądźcież jego orędownikami! Doprawdy, byłże kiedy sroższy zgon? I zaniosła się rozpaczliwym płaczem. — Zaprowadź ją na dół, Robercie — rzekł dziadek. — My pójdziemy za wami. Pozwoliła bez najmniejszych sprzeciwów sprowadzić się z rufy, podobniejsza niż zwykle do dziecięcia, łkając, labiedząc i powtarzając raz po raz te same rzeczy z zapamiętałością bólu, jaką spotkać można tylko u Irlandczyków. — Waćpan jesteś mi serdecznym przyjacielem — wyjąkała, gdy doszliśmy do sypialni. — Ach, panie Bob, bardzo mi jest potrzebna pańska obecność, bo jestem sama jedna, sierota, na tym zbójeckim okręcie. Doprawdy, na całym świecie nie mam już przyjaciela oprócz ciebie i pana Piotra. Ale też ze mnie niegodziwa, samolubna dziewczyna, że myślę o swej własnej doli, a tymczasem ojciec mój, który mnie kochał, stanął już przed bramą niebios, nie otrzymawszy świętego wiatyku ani nawet pacierza za swą duszę. Ach, cóżeśmy tak złego popełnili oboje albo jedno z nas, że zabrano go tak ode mnie bez słowa pożegnania? Siostry zawsze powiadały, że powinniśmy pozyskać łaskę Bożą, ale widać nie należała mi się ta łaska... Udało mi się na koniec uspokoić Moirę; wlałem jej do ust łyk gorzałki i nakłoniłem, by się położyła spać. Szary brzask przesączał się przez okna na tyle okrętu, gdy powróciłem do dziadka i Piotra, siedzących w głównej kajucie. Piotr był jak zawsze spokojny, pykając gorliwie z glinianej fajki o długim cybuchu, natomiast mój krewniak wydał mi się bardziej zakłopotany, niźli go widywałem kiedykolwiek w przeszłości. — Sądzę, że ci się udało uspokoić biedną dzieweczkę — powitał mnie na wstępie. — A niechże mię, jakaż to kiepska sprawa! Nie wybrałbym nigdy O’Donnella na towarzysza podróży, ale bez niego nie wiem, co mam czynić. Całe przedsięwzięcie... Potrząsnął głową i wpatrzył się poza okno, przy którym stał to otwierając, to zamykając wieczko swej tabakiery. — Ale najpierw musimy zaczekać na „Konia Morskiego” — dodał ni stąd, ni zowąd. — Uczynię to z tym mniejszą niechęcią po ostatnim strzale. To ci dopiero diabelne szczęście! Strzał pobitego nieprzyjaciela, oddany po ciemku, na oślep... I pomyśleć, że musiał ugodzić człowieka najbardziej mi potrzebnego w mych zamiarach. Mógłbym... Dobrze, dobrze, nie ma o czym mówić! Musimy triumfować nad tym, co nieoczekiwane. Muszą to przebyć wszyscy wielcy wodzowie chcąc pozyskać ostateczne zwycięstwo. Mimo woli poczułem w sobie wrogie usposobienie względem jego stanowiska. — Co waszmość zrobiłeś z pułkownikiem O’Donnellem? — zapytałem chłodno. — Piotr zaniósł go do sypialni. Wyprawimy mu wspaniały pogrzeb, skoro powrócimy na wyspę. A może kiedyś przyjedziemy doń urzędownie, całą eskadrą okrętów królewskich, i zabierzemy jego prochy do domu, by pogrzebać w ziemi, z której był wygnany. Dziadek ożywił się widocznie i rozpromienił na twarzy lubując się obrazem wywołanym własnymi słowami. — Tak, tak — mruknął na pół do siebie. — Co mógłby wykonać O’Donnell, może i ja potrafię. Nasi przyjaciele w Awinionie nam dopomogą. I Robert! To mówiąc zwrócił się ku mnie. — Ach, mój chłopcze, ten nieszczęsny wypadek najlepiej usprawiedliwi moją natarczywość względem ciebie. Cóż bym ja zrobił bez ciebie i Piotra! Wam obu oraz pannie Moirze poruczę nawiązanie łączności pomiędzy nami i pełnomocnikami króla we Francji. — Waszmość pono zapominasz, że nie jestem jakobitą — odpowiedziałem kwaśno. — Sza, będziesz ty jeszcze tak hardym jakobitą jak sam książę Karol. — Przenigdy! Uśmiechnął się. — Zostawimy to pannie Moirze. — Zdaje się, sze waćpan zapominasz o „Koniu Morskim” — wtrącił Piotr. — Nie, Piotrze. O losie „Konia Morskiego” zadecyduję w ciągu kilku godzin! — I Bóg — dodał Piotr, jak gdyby nie zważając na słowa Murraya. Dziadek roześmiał się wesoło. — Kochany Piotrze, ludzie rozsądni cię pouczą, że Boga nie ma... lub jeżeli przypuścimy istnienie Boga, to mamy wszelkie podstawy przyznać większą moc nieuniknionemu Złu. Doprawdy, gdybym dał się nakłonić do składania czci jakiejś istocie nadludzkiej, wybrałbym raczej szatana. Ale zabrnęliśmy w dysputę filozoficzną, a tymczasem, jak słusznie mi przypomniałeś, trzeba zwrócić uwagę na przeciwnika. Chodźmy na pokład. Piotr nic na to nie odpowiedział i wyszliśmy na główny pokład, gdzie żeglarze krzątali się usuwając ślady pierwszej kanonady otrzymanej z „Konia Morskiego”; wyrządziła ona nieco pomniejszych uszkodzeń i przyprawiła o śmierć paru ludzi. Było już dość jasno, co pozwalało nam rozejrzeć się wokoło — lecz była to dziwna jasność, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie zdarzyło mi się widzieć: jakowyś gęsty, miedziany światłokrąg, w którym jeszcze nie dostrzegało się słońca. Morze było całkiem gładkie, a wiatr co pewien czas zawiewał lawirując od południo-wschodu na południo-zachód. Wyspę Lunety mieliśmy od strony bakbortu — jej zarysy były zadziwiająco wyraziste, jak gdyby wgryzły się w obrzeże stalowomodrego morza i matowo połyskującego nieba, które je obejmowało. „Koń Morski”, tak jak i „Jakub”, wydostał się już z Zatoki Kapitana Kidda i mknął z wiatrem na północ, pomiędzy nami i ostrówkiem zwanym Wyspą Szkieletów. Murray powiódł bystrym okiem po ożaglowaniu i zawołał na Marcina: — Czemuż to na bezanmaszcie nie ma żagli? — To z powodu tego ostatniego... strzału, kapitanie — odpowiedział sztorman podnosząc rękę do czoła. — Gdyby pan się przyjrzał, zobaczyłby niechybnie, jak to nas poczęstował ten... dwunastofuntowiec. Poszliśmy za jego wskazującym palcem. Kula, która tylko drasnęła głowę pułkownika O’Donnella, o wiele cięższe uszkodzenie zadała masztowi tylnemu. W maszcie była wyrwa na głębokość paru cali, tak dokładna, jak gdyby wyrąbał ją topór jakiegoś olbrzyma. Dziadek z wielką powolnością zażył tabaki. — Co za traf! Co za traf! — mruknął. A potem głośno dodał: — Wiele nas kosztował ten strzał, bodajby go! No, Marcinie, przy najbliższej sposobności musimy spławić ten maszt, ale i bez niego uda się nam zapędzić Flinta w kozi róg. „Koń Morski” jest już przegniły i ciężko porusza się na wodzie; „Jakub” może krążyć wokoło niego przy tym wietrze. Na ogorzałej od wichrów twarzy Marcina pojawił się posępny wyraz. — Przepraszam, miłościwy panie, ten... wiatr wcale mi się nie podoba. Będziemy mieli burzę... albo też jestem skończonym ciemięgą. Dziadek wzruszył ramionami. — Burza czy nie burza, ale „Koń Morski” wiezie prawie czterysta tysięcy funtów. — Tak, łaskawy panie, ale, za pozwoleniem, najlepiej będzie go zatopić i szukać schronienia. — Zatopić go! Człowiecze, ależ utracimy skarby! — Lepiej utracić skarby, które są na „Koniu Morskim”, niż pójść na dno — odrzekł Marcin z przekąsem. — Czyń waszmość, co ci się podoba, ale jestem... jeżeli to nie nadciąga jedna z tych okropnych burz karaibskich, co to człekowi od nich aż włosy stają na głowie. Murray przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się czterem stronom nieba. — Muszę przyznać słuszność twoim przepowiedniom, Marcinie — rzekł na koniec — sądzę jednak, że mamy dość czasu, by zadrzeć z „Koniem Morskim”. Flint nie odważy się płynąć na południe, ponieważ wiadomo mu o gniazdach szerszeni, któreśmy rozjątrzyli na tutejszych morzach. Moim zamiarem jest zapędzić go w pułapkę i zmusić do lądowania. Jeżeli ten wiatr będzie trwał nadal, zagnamy tego szelmę na północne wybrzeże, a gdy „Koń Morski” uwięźnie przy brzegu, ruszymy i wpłyniemy do Zatoki Północnej. Czy to cię zadowala? Sztorman zawahał się. — Waszmość tu jesteś kapitanem. Ale gdybym ja tu miał jakiś głos, powrócilibyśmy do Zatoki Kidda, mniejsza o „Konia Morskiego”. Dziadek wyprostował się i rzekł wyniośle: — To niemożliwe. W każdym razie podpłyniemy do „Konia Morskiego”, a waćpan nakaż Coupeau, by pokazał, jaką szkodę może on wyrządzić temu okrętowi swymi działami pościgowymi. Marcin zasalutował i ruszył na przód okrętu. Dziadek poprowadził nas na rufę. — Stary żeglarz może iść w zawody ze starą babą — ozwał się mimochodem, idąc przede mną po drabinie od strony sztymbortu. — Niech no tylko zwęszy zbliżanie się burzy, a już ma ochotę drapnąć do najbliższej przystani... tak, i to zarówno korsarz, jak i żyjący w zgodzie z prawami kupiec. — O’Donnell miał pono rację, gdy radził doprowadzić do końca dzieło, które waszmość rozpocząłeś w zatoce — bąknąłem, niezadowolony z wyglądu nieba. — W takim razie, mój drogi wnuku, połowa z nas musiałaby wyginąć — odparł mój krewniak. — Poznałeś już nieco tych wilków, do czego są zdolni, gdy ich opanuje chciwość. Nie, nie! Nie jestem tchórzem podszyty, ale wolę raczej zwyciężyć przeciwnika spokojnie i po pewnym czasie, niż dawać mu równą sposobność do rozdarcia mi gardła. Piotr chrząknął. — Czy co powiedziałeś? — zapytał Murray grzecznie. — Neen, nie powieciałem nic. Ale sącę, sącę, sze dopsze bęcie, jeszeli waszmość capniesz „Konia Morskiego” i sam wyjciesz cało... Jeszeli nie uda ci się jedno i drugie, to nic z tego, sze jedno ci się powiecie, neen! Dziadek podniósł lunetę i rzekł: — Doskonale określiłeś, Piotrze, jedną z zasadniczych reguł powodzenia w każdym przedsięwzięciu. Kapitan Flint lepiej się spisuje, niż przewidywałem. Widocznie dzięki jakowejś opatrzności ma on tam koło wyspy bardziej stały wiatr niż my tutaj. Aha. Słyszę szczekanie Coupeau. Obłok dymu potoczył się na tył pokładu, gdy huknęła długa osiemnastka, stojąca na sztymborcie forkasztelu. Kula wyrzuciła fontannę wody o parę stóp od „Konia Morskiego”, który teraz płynął równolegle z nami. Flint odpowiedział jedną ze swych dwunastek, ale kula padła za blisko. Nasze działo znów huknęło, a tym razem kula odbiła się od powierzchni wody i ugodziła w kadłub „Konia Morskiego”. — Dobrze — zauważył mój dziadek — ale trzeba nam teraz celnego uderzenia w reję. Coupeau tyle tylko dokazał, że dwa następne pociski poszły za wysoko i rozbryzgały wodę poza celem. Ale dłużej już nie było mi dane przyglądać się wynikom jego palby, gdyż za piątym strzałem wyszła na pokład Moira O’Donnell, otwierając szeroko oczy z przerażenia. — Przyrzekłeś mi, panie Robercie, dopiero przed paru minutami, że nie zostawisz mnie samej, jeżeli znów rozpocznie się walka — uczyniła mi wymówkę. — To nie walka — odpowiedziałem. — A jakże, staramy się tylko zapędzić tych drabów do brzegu — zapewnił ją Murray. — Oni nie mogą nas dosięgnąć z tej odległości. Ona przyjrzała się wątpiącym okiem tej scenie i niezbyt była skłonna dawać nam wiarę. — Ale czemuż to światło jest takie dziwne? — zapytała. — Zupełnie tak wygląda, jakby ktoś otworzył drzwiczki gorejącego pieca kuchennego. — Nadciąga brzydka pogoda, mości panno — odparł dziadek. — Powinnaś iść na dół. Ale ona cofnęła się przed nim i obiema rękami pochwyciła silnie za ramię Piotra i mnie. — Nie, nie, ja nie chcę iść tam znowu! — załkała. — Tam, w kajucie, nie mogę myśleć o niczym, jak tylko o bólu, który nade mną zaciężył. Pozostanę tutaj, na wolnym powietrzu. — Doprawdy nie będzie to miejsce bezpieczne w czasie burzy — przekonywałem ją. Ale ona tym silniej nas się uchwyciła. — Nie pójdę na dół! Wolę być zabita przez korsarzy, niż zejść do kajuty. Tam na dole hałasy wody i okrętu będą mi brzmiały jak lament upiora. Nie, nie! W kajucie przebywa śmierć... i światło takie jest posępne... i te zgiełki będą rozlegały się wokoło mnie... jakby przez całe życie... Nie chcę, nie chcę tego! Naprawdę nie dbam o żadne niebezpieczeństwo, jeżeli będę mogła pozostać tutaj i widzieć wszystko. — Pozwolimy waćpannie pozostać — rzekł Piotr uspokajająco. — Ja, lepiej pozwólmy zostać tej ciefczynie, Murrayu. Bob i ja bęciemy się nią opiekować. — Będziemy — poparłem jego słowa. Dziadek popatrzył na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. — Zdaje się, Robercie, że zaczynasz zmieniać przekonanie — zauważył. — W każdym razie niech Moira pozostanie z nami. Przypuszczam, że nic się jej nie stanie od zmoknięcia. Ale burza trzymała się od nas z dala przez cały poranek, gdyśmy jechali wzdłuż wschodniego wybrzeża wyspy, a następnie na pełne morze, by osaczyć „Konia Morskiego” od północy. Coupeau raz wraz walił w nieszczęsny statek i strzaskał mu maszt przedni; jednakowoż przeciwnik wciąż trzymał się z dala od brzegu i czynił rozpaczliwe wysiłki, by nas wyprzedzić i zyskać swobodną drogę w stronę wiatru, a kiedy koło południa wiatr ustał do reszty, stanowisko obu statków było całkiem takie samo jak na początku gry w kotka i myszkę, w którą zabawiał się Murray. „Król Jakub”, dzięki większej obrotności, bardzo się posunął w ciągu ostatniej godziny i był więcej niż na odległość strzału armatniego na północny zachód od „Konia Morskiego”; najdalej na północ wysunięty cypel łańcucha górskiego — ten, który korsarze przezwali Masztem Przednim — był prawie dokładnie na południowy wschód od nas. Gdyby wiatr powiał znowu mniej więcej w tym samym kierunku, „Koń Morski” znalazłby się w pułapce zastawionej przez Murraya. Przeciwnikowi pozostawały dwie drogi do wyboru: albo mógł zatrzymać się i wystąpić do boju, narażając się na niechybne ciężkie straty wśród załogi, albo też przybić do brzegu, gdzie w razie czego załoga mogłaby się schronić w lasach i — według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa — udaremnić pościg... chyba że Murray porwałby się na ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie, by wdzierać się w skaliste zakątki wyspy. Wydawało się rzeczą prawie niewątpliwą, że po wielogodzinnym ostrzeliwaniu, na domiar ciężkich porażeń w czasie nocnej utarczki, niesforna załoga „Konia Morskiego” ujmie w swe ręce ster sprawy i wybierze drugą drogę, która stworzy im możność ocalenia życia, mniejsza za jaką cenę. Sternik właśnie przewrócił klepsydręKlepsydra — powszechnie wtedy używany przyrząd do mierzenia czasu, złożony z dwóch szklanych, stożkowatych naczyń połączonych bardzo wąskim kanalikiem; z górnego naczynia przesypuje się do dolnego piasek., która wraz z kompasem spoczywała w skrzynce obciągniętej pokrowcem, tuż przed kołem sterowym, gdy posłyszeliśmy wołanie Marcina, który znajdował się na drabince sznurowej w połowie głównego masztu, wpatrując się przez lunetę w rąbek widnokręgu. Dziadek krzyknął mu odzew: — Czy nadciąga wiatr? — Tak jest, panie kapitanie — huknął Marcin, a obecnie już w jego głosie nie było łagodności. — Albo jestem najgorszym... jaki żył na świecie, albo też nadchodzi naj... wiatr, jaki kiedykolwiek przeciągał przez niebo. Osunął się co żywo z drabinki i przybiegł do zrębu pokładu tylnego; twarz miał poważną i surową. — Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zrąbię maszt tylny! — zawołał. — Poniechaj obawy, Marcinie — odparł Murray. — Przeżyłem już niemało burz na „Królu Jakubie”. Zwiń żagle, w tym masz rację, ale jeżeli niepotrzebnie poświęcimy maszt, to przez tygodnie będziemy kuleli. Skąd idzie ten wiatr? Marcin machnął ręką w stronę północno-zachodnią. — Spójrz no sam, kapitanie. Jestem już stary, ale nigdy nie widziałem czegoś podobnego. W odpowiedzi na to Murray wspiął się z niebywałą zręcznością po linach masztu tylnego, ja zaś wygramoliłem się za nim. Byliśmy o jakie pięćdziesiąt stóp nad pokładem, gdy ujrzeliśmy wyraźnie gołym okiem ogromną purpurową płachtę, która posuwała się naprzód przez północną połać nieba; było to zjawisko dzikie i piękne zarazem, o jaskrawym natężeniu kolorów. Poszarpane wstęgi błyskawic tryskały z jej ciemnych głębin. Strzępiaste kiście chmurzysk burzonośnych rozwijały się wokoło niby macki jakiegoś olbrzymiego polipa. Wszystko to zbliżało się ku nam z niesłychaną chyżością, a przez te kilka chwil, przez które przyglądaliśmy się zjawisku, już zdołało ono zasłonić znaczną przestrzeń nieba i morza. Dziadek gniewnie wykrzywił twarz. — Za późno już poświęcać maszt — odezwał się. — Nie mielibyśmy czasu uprzątnąć złomu. Wraz też po całym okręcie rozbrzmiały jego komendy: — Na reje, marynarze! Hola, Coupeau! Przymocuj silniej armaty przednie i sprawdź, czy baterie boczne są zabezpieczone i strzelnice pozamykane. Pozamykać wszystkie luki, Saundersie! Nie dał on i mnie spokoju, gdy stąpił na rufę. — Przynieś zwój cieńszej liny, Robercie — rozkazał mi krótko. — Wszyscy będziemy musieli silnie się przywiązać. — Czy mam zanieść Moirę na dół? Zawahał się. — Nie, będzie miała lepszą sposobność... — i nie dokończył zdania. — Niech zostanie na pokładzie. W razie potrzeby będziemy jej tu mogli służyć pomocą. Spiesz się, chłopcze! Musimy mieć linę, zanim wiatr w nas uderzy. Ześliznąłem się po karnacieKarnat, want — nazwa każdej z grubych lin służących do umocowywania masztów z boków. na pokład główny i doszedłszy do skrzyni z przyborami masztowymi, przymocowanej do przepierzenia kajuty, wydobyłem stamtąd żądaną linę. Ostatnie słowa dziadka wywarły na mnie większe wrażenie nawet niż złowieszcza zjawa zakrywająca północną część nieba; dreszczem też przejął mnie niezmierny pośpiech, z jakim uwijała się cała załoga, by przygotować okręt na spotkanie burzy. Nie było niemal żadnego hałasu, tylko czasem zabrzmiał głos komendy i odzew oznaczający jej spełnienie; lecz każdy człowiek pracował tak usilnie, jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie. Murray stał z Moirą i Piotrem koło sternika, a podczas gdy oni w osłupieniu przypatrywali się nadchodzącej burzy, jego oczy zwrócone były w stronę „Konia Morskiego”. — Flint widocznie jest trzeźwy — rzekł z goryczą. — Właśnie zwija żagle. A, żeby to piorun trzasł! W sam raz dobre zakończenie feralnego dnia! Miałem go w garści, a teraz... Doprawdy, on jeszcze gotów wyjść cało, gdy natomiast my... Z ośrodka nadciągającej burzy przybiegło ku nam jękliwe wycie, jak gdyby ścierających się i skłębionych wichrów. Niebo pociemniało. Tchnienie powietrza, ciepłe i siarką przesycone, zjeżyło mi włosy. Wycie przeszło w zgiełk potępieńczy i wrzawę. Dziadek wyciągnął składany nóż zza pasa sternika, człowieka o krzywych nogach i płaskiej, szczerbatej gębie, która mimo całego podniecenia, wywołanego zapowiedzią burzy, nie zdradzała swym wyrazem najmniejszego niepokoju. — Daj mi tę linę, Robercie! — zawołał Murray. — Głupio czynię, że tracę czas na gawędzenie. Hej, Piotrze, sam tu! I cisnął Holendrowi koniec liny. — Przywiąż pannę Moirę do tych antabek... a najlepiej przywiąż ją też i do siebie. Ona nie zdoła sama utrzymać się na nogach. Ty zaś, Robercie, pomóż mi przywiązać sternika do koła. Jedna z chmur, wyprzedzających gęstwę burzy, stanęła nad naszymi głowami, trzaskając gromami i rozbryzgując strugi deszczu; palce nam grabiały, gdyśmy przywiązywali najpierw sternika, a następnie siebie samych. Szum burzy zamienił się w ponury, iście zwierzęcy ryk, potęgowany od czasu do czasu łoskotami piorunów. Ogromna zasłona zawisła nad „Jakubem” — czarna i nieprzebita u nasady, a ciemnokształtna w miarę posuwania się naprzód. „Koń Morski” majaczył niby okręt-widmo od strony wiatru, a wkrótce znikł mi zupełnie z oczu, zanurzywszy się w ciemności. — Matko Najświętsza! — westchnęła Moira. — Już wszystko stracone! I tak istotnie się wydawało. „Koń Morski” gdzieś przepadł. Północny brzeg wyspy zmroczniał i zniknął. Przez chwilę sterczał jeszcze w górze wierzch Masztu Przedniego, ale niebawem i on się zatarł przed naszymi oczyma. Szkarłatny półmrok jął gęstnieć. Deszcz lał się strugami z chmur zwieszonych niewiele co wyżej głowic naszych masztów. Żółtawe płomienie błyskawic migotały i gasły w morzu. Wicher smagał nas wyjąc zaciekle, jakby w radosnym upojeniu, i zagarniając w swe objęcia wszystko, co nie było przymocowane do pokładu. „Jakub” zatrząsł się pod tym naporem, zanurzając się przodem i przechylając na prawy bok... Dziadek i ja runęliśmy twarzą na pokład. Sternik przygiął się nad sterem. Piotr pochylił się nad Moirą i osłaniał ją swym ciałem. Naraz okręt się wyprostował, ale w sam raz, gdy dochodził do równowagi, rozległ się przeciągły trzask łamiącego się drzewa i uszkodzony bezanmaszt runął na pokład miażdżąc kilkunastu ludzi swym upadkiem, a drugie tyle zmiatając w morze przez wyłom powstały na bakborcie. Rozpaczliwy krzyk konających przedarł się skroś zgiełku burzy, a „Jakub” cały zadudnił echem, gdy na jego kadłub zwaliło się ogromne drzewce wraz z całą siecią rei i olinowania, uderzając weń niby ciężki młot kowalski; bezwładne brzemię przechyliło w bok okręt wciągając nas w zator fal idących za nieprzepartym podmuchem wiatru. Z wysokości, która niemal dorównywała wzniesieniu grotrei, spadły na nas strome zwały wodne łomocąc głucho o rufę i forkasztel. Olbrzymie bałwany tłoczyły się tak gęsto, że dusiliśmy się prawie pod ich nawałą. Pokład środkowy był jednym zalewem spienionych wód, które wiły się i szamotały u parapetów burtowych i schodowych. Murray powstał, chwiejąc się na nogach, i przyłożył usta do mego ucha. — Trzeba... odrąbać... maszt... oswobodzić... okręt... Tyle zdołałem zrozumieć, przeto pomogłem mu rozluźnić linę, którą byliśmy przytwierdzeni do pokładu. Piotr zobaczył, żeśmy powstali, więc również się odwiązał, przezornie umocniwszy pęta Moiry. Następnie jęliśmy we trzech iść przebojem w piekielną czeluść pokładu środkowego, gdzie czółna, beczki z wodą i zwłoki ludzkie chybotały się w spienionej kipieli. W skrzyni, z której wydobyłem linę, znajdowały się i topory; zaopatrzywszy się w nie brnęliśmy powyżej kolan przez grążel wody i złomu, plącząc się w kłębowisku karnatów i wężlic, które łączyły chwiejący się maszt z okrętem. Nikt nie przyszedł nam z pomocą. Poza masztem głównym nie było widać żywej istoty, a doprawdy byłoby niechybnym narażeniem życia, gdyby ktoś usiłował stamtąd dostać się na tył okrętu, gdyż z jednej strony był szeroki wyłom w barierze, przez który wlewała się woda, z drugiej zaś widniała dziura wybita przez maszt tylny. Ktokolwiek by przechodził tamtędy przez pokład, musiałby wpaść w morze z tej lub tamtej strony. W miejscu, gdzieśmy stali, byliśmy jako tako zasłonięci przez rufę, ale i tak przedsięwzięcie było dość hazardowne. Jeszcze teraz potrafię sobie uprzytomnić postać mojego dziadka, jak odziany w czarny aksamitny surdut i pluderki, zbryzgane do cna wodą morską, pracował zawzięcie, jakby się pozbył połowy swych lat sędziwych, zawsze zręcznie trafiając do głównego węzła plątaniny, zawsze pierwszy wstępując w zdradziecką sieć sznurów, gdzie każdy mylny krok groził upadnięciem w morze. Piotr dwukrotnie wybawił go od niechybnej śmierci, raz zaś ocalił moją osobę, gdy zbałwanione morze chlusnęło w nas pryskiem wodnym, przelewającym się przez burty „Jakuba”, i omal nie porwało mnie za powrotem. Sile mięśni Piotra i przytomności jego umysłu zawdzięczał głównie mój dziadek sprawne wykonanie swych zamierzeń; on to odcinał i odrąbywał od bezanmasztu wszystkie przytrzymujące go wiązadła. I na Boga! nie zanadtośmy się z tym pośpieszyli, bo skoro wygramoliliśmy się z powrotem na rufę, zastaliśmy Moirę z rękoma załamanymi gestem przerażenia. Ujrzawszy nas wskazała w stronę, w którą nas niósł wicher: skroś szarego dżdżu widniał tam skalisty cypel. Murray rzucił nań wzrokiem i skoczył do steru. Sternik siedział pochylony nad kołem, w takiej samej dziwacznej, zgarbionej postawie, jaką miał w chwili, gdy uderzyła w nas burza; gdy dziadek schwycił go za ramię, on przechylił się w bok bezwładnie, a ciało miał przegięte w krzyżach. Nie dał żadnej odpowiedzi, a tylko zesunął się w zwoje liny, które przytwierdzały go do siedziska; skurczone palce wysunęły się ze szprych, nogi podwinęły mu się w górę. — Pękł mu kręgosłup! — zawołał dziadek. „Jakub” zaczął już płynąć prosto, ale ponieważ koło wypadło z ręki sternika, więc dziób okrętu opadł w dół i okręt zanurzył się niezmiernie w przelewy bałwanów, które spiętrzyły się nad zrujnowanym pokładem średnim, a jedna z zielonych gór wodnych rozbiła się o krawędź rufy obalając nas na pokład. Piotr wstał na nogi wcześniej niż Murray i ja, odrzucił na bok zwłoki sternika i ujął ster we własne ręce. Z wolna, odzyskawszy równowagę, „Król Jakub” zawrócił tam, gdzie go kierował rudel, i jął z wiatrem pruć głębinę. Cypel, który dostrzegła była Moira, znikł we mgle, lecz dziadek potrząsnął smutnie głową. — Nabieramy coraz więcej wody — krzyknął do mnie — a wyspa jest od strony wiatru. Trudno nam będzie dobić się cało, a jeżeli... Z forkasztelu doszedł do nas ledwo dosłyszalny okrzyk: — Ziemia!... Przez szparę w chmurach deszczowych ukazał się drugi, niższy cypel, widoczny nad prawą krawędzią dzioba okrętowego. Piotr zaczął kręcić kołem, byśmy mogli jak najdalej ominąć ten cypel i o ile możności uniknąć rozbicia, lecz Murray schwycił Holendra za ramię. — Nie, nie, Piotrze! — zawołał. — Jedź prosto! Jedź prosto, to Zatoka Północna! Jeżeli uda się nam przejechać na prawo od tego cypla, będziemy bezpieczni! — Ja — pisnął Piotr i stalowe jego muskuły użyły całego wysiłku, by przemóc napór wiatru i fal morskich, co mu się wreszcie powiodło; „Król Jakub” posuwał się piędź za piędzią ku południowi, ominął cypel wschodni w odległości nieledwie połowy liny okrętowej i wpłynął w wąską jak szyja u butelki zatokę, której brzegi porośnięte drzewami dawały zasłonę przed wszelką zawieją i nawałnicą. Deszcz wciąż jeszcze zacinał. Na dalszych brzegach, na wydmach przymorskich pieniła się dunugaDunuga — wielka fala.; wiatr gwizdał przeraźliwie w linach okrętowych. Ale ten widok już nas nie przerażał. Moira uklękła modląc się u zwłok korsarza. Dziadek przystąpił do barierki i nakazał pozostałym przy życiu marynarzom, by rozwinęli żagle celem umożliwienia obrotów okrętu. Trąciłem w bok Piotra; on spojrzał na mnie z powagą i rzekł: — Zdaje mi się, sze Bóg cisiaj głośniej pszemówił od diabła, Robercie... Ja! ----